


metamorphosis

by Grassy



Series: Arisen [5]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 7, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Yuuki needed Zero as her ally. Ichiru was the best—though not simplest—way to bind him to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Transformations

“I'm sorry for the inconvenience the secrecy of our meeting causes,” Kuran Yuuki stated calmly, hair pinned up in a style she wasn't fond of, clad in a pantsuit and heels so different from her preferred school uniform and boots. “But it...seemed to be for the best, considering what I wish to discuss with you.”

Kiryuu Ichiru watched her closely, closed expression showing nothing of his feelings. It was strange, sometimes, just how different he was from his twin. Zero was calm, professional—but he had a warmness, a willingness to understand to him that Ichiru did not share. The things Ichiru showed to the world rarely meant what they appeared.

“I'm guessing it's something important, then. Something you need that an official Hunter might not be willing or able to get, perhaps?” Ichiru pushed up the brim of the hat hiding his hair, the frozen lilac of his gaze piercing her as though to break free all of her secrets.

“Not exactly. It's true that working toward true coexistence requires things I can't access just yet. But the most important parts, right now, are the people.”

“By that, you mean Zero.”

“Yes. With him, I truly believe our world can move toward change. For the better, even.”

Ichiru's mouth twisted, obviously in agreement of a sort—that she was right, if only from her own perspective. Yuuki wasn't certain what Ichiru himself thought of such things, but his support of Zero was absolute. If not always what others expected it to be.

“Because I need Zero, I need you. Not to aid me,” she stated, knowing by the darkening of his face she couldn't let him assume such. “You'll do what you do, but. Zero needs you, so I need you. And to that end, I would like to offer you my blood.”

Shocked enough to actually show it, Ichiru struggled for words. “Your blood...?”

“Yes.” Slim fingers wrapped around her bare wrist in emphasis. “I won't insult your intelligence by going on about the benefits to such a thing. You are what you are just as much as I am.” No matter his frail health, Ichiru was not just the brother of a man Yuuki greatly respected, he was a _Kiryuu_.

  
“So why come to _me_ about this; I know you and Nii-san get along well enough. Why all the cloak-and-dagger to get me alone?”

Ichiru may not have been the most socialized of people—especially with vampires, for someone from the direct line of a prominent Hunter family—but that didn't make him gullible. There was much more to the offer made to him than Ichiru could decipher from her words and body language alone, or even with his level of clearance.

Or rather, Zero's level of clearance. Ichiru was meant to know the basics and certain Kiryuu-only matters; not what he could gain from his twin's access codes, not what Zero himself chose to disclose. But secrets were something Ichiru excelled in keeping, especially those he was not meant to have access to. Suspicion was the name of the game.

Genuinely nice Kuran Yuuki may have been but she was still a Pureblood vampire, a _princess_ , no less; they were made of loopholes and trickery and lies. Kindness only made one all the more dangerous. Just look at what being _kind_ did to Zero when the Kiryuu family were simply Old Blood among Hunter families.

And for all they supported the coexistence movement, the Kuran family were hardly pacifists. Anymore.

  
“Should you agree to my offer I most certainly will approach Zero-kun about going through with this. I don't wish to go behind my ally's back on such an important matter. I just...”

Yuuki met Ichiru's gaze; so very similar in appearance, yet entirely different from his brother's. Sharp, cutting, with none of Zero's open mind and friendly caution. The only true gentleness Ichiru held was reserved solely for his brother. Had Ichiru been born the healthy twin instead, things would likely be very different. Changing him in such a way could make everything get out of hand and such would be entirely Yuuki's responsibility.

It was a gamble Yuuki was willing to take. She simply hoped that the twins would agree.

“It is your body, after all. And I won't cause disharmony between the two of you by offering something to him that you might refuse outright.”

“And by that, I assume you'll also refuse if he's against it no matter my wishes.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

  
He had to respect her up-front approach to the situation. If something such as the enormity of a Kiryuu son being offered blood by a Kuran daughter could even be called a mere _situation_.

In his younger years, Ichiru had been willing to destroy _everything_ if it gave him what he was forever denied as a living twin. There were still many things he would give up for the opportunity. And Ichiru couldn't deny that a part of him _needed_ what she offered. Needed to leave the rooms he and Zero lived in more often and venture into the outside world; needed to be able to watch Zero's back in the myriad of ways his twin simply could or would not do himself.

Zero was Ichiru's, after all. Ichiru _hated_ having to entrust others with what belonged to him.

“If he refuses, will I be allowed the chance to change his mind?”

“Of course. Do believe he will? Refuse, that is.”

“Probably, at first. He's honorable that way and this isn't something Hunters would generally approve of.” Or admit to approving of, at least; selfish and scheming as too many of the bastards were. So very like the vampires they had once gained power from. Not that Ichiru saw much of a difference between either set of bloodsuckers, be they metaphorical or literal.

Yuuki smiled at Ichiru, her obvious fondness for Zero matching Ichiru's resigned exasperation.

“He really is, isn't he.”

“Hn.” And it was just as annoying as it was endearing. But if he weren't, he wouldn't be Zero.

–

“Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, Ichiru?”

As expected, Zero had refused. And quite loudly, at that. But Ichiru had known best how to get Zero around to his viewpoint. It involved a lot of yelling and a good deal of vulnerability—openly manipulative though it was. Not to mention reassurance that they both knew how to deal with the consequences should they be betrayed by the Pureblood Zero had allied with.

“Yes.” Ichiru pulled Zero into his arms, letting his elder brother take some of his weight where they stood. As always, Zero did not allow him to fall. “For so long, I've done what I could to be there. To support your efforts, even when I didn't really believe in them. To give you everything you needed that I could. Because you, you did the same for me.”

Hands cradling Zero's face, Ichiru allowed some of the darkness he held inside bleed through. He hated how it pained Zero, but Ichiru wouldn't allow such sentiment to interfere with his plans.

“I need this. I need to be strong enough in every way possible. Now is only the beginning.” Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed; Ichiru breathed his words against Zero's mouth. “It's only going to get harder from here on.”

“...okay. You can convince me.”

Ichiru captured Zero's lips, tasting victory there.

–

The taste of blood on his tongue hadn't been unusual for Ichiru, but even when it wasn't his own or Zero's it still held no appeal. The aftereffects of it, however, were.

His body had only just begun to change, but already- already he could _feel_ the difference.

Breath came easier to him than ever before, his senses sharpening in ways still more a marvel than irritance. Stamina itself would take time; time Ichiru was now guaranteed to have.

Though Ichiru knew Zero was worried about the fallout—and, oh, there would be chaos, no matter the multitude of plans they had concocted before going through with this venture—that didn't top Zero's evident relief at Ichiru's already improved health.

The gradual increase in how tightly Zero would hold on to Ichiru proved that. Especially as his bruises faded, then stopped blooming so easily—no matter how Ichiru had hidden them in the past—and Zero allowed himself less and less restraint.

Joy edging out caution as time passed.

Both of them gleefully high, on sex and love and pride, the first time Ichiru was the one to leave Zero breathless and bruised.


End file.
